This invention relates generally to spring coiling machines which form springs in an automated process. More particularly, the present invention relates to spring coiling machines which are capable of feeding a wire from a feed roll in continuous fashion and forcing said wire against a coiling point to form a generally helical coiled spring.
The basic construction and operating principles for spring coiling machines to which the invention relates are conventional and generally parallel those set forth in representative U.S. Pat. No. 2,119,002 issued on May 31, 1938, for "Spring Coiling Machine" and U.S. Pat. No. 2,831,570, issued on Apr. 22, 1958 for "Wire Coiling Machine Having Cams for Holding the Feed Rolls Separated". The coiling machine described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,119,002 has various features which permit the operator to adjust the settings and cam-controlled movement of various tools and devices that determine the ultimate characteristics of the fabricated coil springs.
The conventional wire coiling machines to which the invention relates employ a tool holder or chuck. The chuck mounts an arbor as well as a block wire guide. The coiling machine may have multiple feed rolls which supply wire of various diameters or qualities. For a given work order, a wire having a pre-established diameter or quality is selected and the wire is fed along a path from the selected feed roll to the wire block guide.. The arbor, which is mounted in the chuck, extends outwardly from the plane of the front panel of the machine.
A coiling point contacts the wire as it emerges between the arbor and the block wire guide and deformably bends the wire into a generally helical shape. Substantially identical coiling points are typically disposed at opposing ends of a coiling point bar which is clamped into a point holder. The point holder is adjustably positionable in the machine to produce the desired dimensions and helical configuration of the spring. The coiling point member is periodically reversed or replaced. The tapered coiling point ends may conventionally be oriented and fixed at any angular position in the holder. The coiling point angle must be adjusted to obtain the proper angular orientation for a given application. Conventionally, the coiling point is positioned at the proper position and then clamped in the holder. The efficient and precise setting of the angle of the coiling point during the machine set-up phase or when the point is replaced is a recurring problem in conventional spring making machines.